Now That I'm Not Alone
by eekabeeka
Summary: sequel to wishing i wouldn't be alone but a few years in the future...rated M for 'suggestions'. I had to cut out the intense parts so the story won't be deleted.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO **_Wishing I Wouldn't Be Alone_**. IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THE FIRST ONE**

**here it goes…**

**Chapter 1 – Katniss's POV**

"Mommy!" There was a cry from down the hall. Peeta had his arms around me while we lay in bed. He was warm to the touch. I didn't want to get up. "Mommy!"

"Katniss, your turn."

"I don't wanna go!" I moaned. "I'm warm here."

"I went earlier."

I sighed and uncovered myself. I put my feet on the floor. It was cold and sent shivers up my body. "It's so cold!" I whispered.

"If you would have let me buy you those slippers-" I walked out the door before he could finish.

I walked down the hallway and into Andy's room. "Mommy!"

"I'm here Andy." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "What do you need?"

"Mommy, I can't sleep." Not again. This has been happening for the past week. She looked at me with her blue-gray eyes. "Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

"Come on, follow me." She only has slept in our bed a few times since she moved out of her crib. I reached for her hand. She grabbed her stuffed bunny, Mi Mi, off her bed and took my hand. We walked into me and Peeta's room. He was sitting up in bed. "Go to daddy." I told her. She ran to Peeta and threw her arms around him.

"Why can't you sleep tonight?" Peeta asked.

"There's a monster in my room." Andy started crying. "I keep telling it to go away but it won't listen to me."

"Well, I'm gonna tell the monster in the morning that it needs to go bother Prim."

"Auntie Prim gets rid of the monsters." Andy smiled. I got into bed and lay down. Andy lies down in between me and Peeta. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, mommy."

"Yes it is."

"I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired."

"Okay."

"Good night."

We both mumbled, "Good night," and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up to sunlight on my face. I sat up and combed my fingers through my hair. Andy was still sleeping and Peeta was sitting on the edge of the bed. I kissed Andy's forehead and climbed over to Peeta. I put my arms on his shoulders and looked at the side of his face. He looked worn and tired. "You okay?" He didn't say anything. I turned his head and kissed his lips. He kissed back.

"Katniss." He mumbled and pulled back.

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." I put my chin on his shoulder. He got up and picked me up and kissed my forehead.

"What is it now?"

"Don't say it!" I groaned.

"Twenty." I threw my head back. "Hey, I hit twenty two months ago. There's nothing wrong with me." I smiled at him. "Don't say anything."

"I won't. We don't have enough time." He put me down and pulled me in to a hug. "Should we wake Prim? What time is it?"

"It's only eight. But sure."

We stood there for a while. I stared at his hair. It was all over the place. "You need a haircut." He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Mommy," I let go of Peeta and looked to Andy. She had blond hair just like him. It was in a side braid and ended a couple inches past her shoulder. She crawled out of bed and hugged me. Her head came up to just below my waist. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you so much."

"I'm gonna go get Auntie Prim." She let go of me and was out of the room before I could stop her. A few moments later, Andy was dragging Prim into our room.

"Morning," I said.

Prim smiled. She turned seventeen not too long ago. "Hey sis. You're out of the teens."

"Don't say anything about it. I feel old as is."

Andy stared up at me. "Why did you feel old before today?"

I crunched down to look at her at the same level. "Because I have you."

"Do all kids my age have parents your age, or are you older than them?"

That question came out of the blue. Never before had she asked us this. I could feel the question linger in my mind. I looked up to Peeta. He opened his mouth and spoke. "No, Andy. We're actually really young."

"Then why does mommy say she's old?"

"I don't know honey." I smiled softly at him and stood up. "Let's go downstairs and eat since we're all up."

**how was that? more to come!**

**review por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate eleven year old girls…too many of them in the pool…**

**Chapter 2 – Peeta's POV  
**

I didn't really feel like making anything big for breakfast, but big to me is a feast of everything. Big to the Everdeens would be anything but cereal or eggs. So I made crêpes. After we ate, Andy pulled out a piece of paper with glitter and several different colors on it. Katniss looked at it and smiled. Andy said, "Auntie Prim wrote the words for me. It says, 'I love you. Happy Birthday.'"

Katniss picked her up and sat her on her lap. She kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much, Andy. I love it! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, mommy."

"Hey sis, I got you something too." Prim turned away and grabbed something. "Here," she handed it to Katniss. It was a white box about the size of Katniss's palm. She took the lid off and her eyes widened and her mouth opened. "I have one just like it." Prim pulled a necklace out from inside her shirt.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Prim." Katniss said. I walked around and looked at the necklace. It had a silver chain and a silver circular pendant with a small heart inside. As I look closer, it read on the outer part, _always sisters_. Katniss took it out of the box and held it out to me. I took it from her and hold it in my hand while I stare at her. "Oh, sorry. Can you put it on me?"

"Yeah, sure." She pulled her hair to the side and I put it around her neck. She let her hair go and I ran my fingers through it. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you. And you are too." She turned her head and smiled. She was waiting for my present, but was being too polite to say it.

"I know what you're waiting for." I took a piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Read it aloud."

Katniss took the paper and unfolded it. "It says, 'follow these instructions for your present.'" She looks at me, then back at the paper. "The next part says, 'look for your favorite snack.'"

"Is this a sca-ven-ger hunt?" Andy was careful to pronounce, 'scavenger.'

"Yes it is." I picked her up and held her.

"Mommy! Get the goldfish from the cupboard!"

"I'm going, I'm going." She got up and got the box out of the cupboard. She turns it around and found the piece of paper that I taped on the bottom. She takes it off and unfolds it. She then walks out of the room.

All of us follow her. Katniss picks up the remote and finds a piece of paper under it. She reads it and runs upstairs to our room. All of us follow her. On her desk was an envelope with her name on it. "Peeta, what is this?"

"Just open it." I smiled. Andy and Prim had not said anything since Katniss got to the goldfish. Katniss was staring at me. "Open it!" I laugh at her for waiting.

"Okay, fine." She looks at it and touches her hand to my handwriting. Then she flips the envelope over to open it. She takes out the card and opens it. I had written a message in it:

_Dear Katniss,_

_I love you with all my heart and more. I know it has been hectic since we found out about Andrea._

_Three and a half years ago, I asked you to marry me. I'm sorry that we haven't been able to do that yet._

_I have been planning our wedding to every detail. I have incorporated what you have said over the past couple years. All that we have left to do is set a date and get your dress._

_I love you and I want to be with you forever._

_Love,_

_Peeta._

She started crying a little while after she opened the card. She put the card down on the desk and stared at me. "Peeta, thank you so much!" Katniss throws her arms around me and I put down Andy. We stand there like that for what seems like hours. I can feel Katniss's tears seeping through my shirt. "I love you, Peeta." Her voice was muffled. "I don't know how I can prove it to you."

"I know. You don't have to prove it to me." I say to her.

Another long silence followed. Andy broke it. "Mommy, Daddy?"

"Yes Andy?" I said.

"You aren't married?"

"No, not yet. But we will be very soon." Katniss replies.

**I was in Glenwood Springs when I wrote this, so I am a little late. Sorry!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Andy is based on one of the girls I babysit, if you were wondering…Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3 – Katniss's POV**

I have woken up every day for the past three years wondering when I would marry Peeta. It brings me to tears every time I read his card.

_I'm looking at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a white dress; fitted at the top and it flows out at my waist. There is a bit of beading around the bust and my chest. It has a sweetheart neckline. Prim appears next to me in the mirror holding Andy. She is wearing a dark green dress. Andy is wearing a soft orange dress. "Come on sis, you have to go get married."_

_I turn around and follow Prim out the door. She hands me a bouquet of wild flower. "This is beautiful!"_

"_Your future husband picked them out."  
_

"_I'll have to thank him."_

"_You're already marrying him, that's enough of a thank you."_

"_I'll still thank him," I sigh. "I'm ready."_

_Prim smiles and leads me out of the room. She sets down Andy and gives her a basket of flower petals. "Just drop them on the way to daddy."_

"_Okay." She starts walking out. Prim follows. I see through the door that there are people standing up There is a figure standing with his back to me at the altar, but I can't tell who it is. I walk down the aisle slowly, by myself. Prim picks up Andy and stands to the side of the altar._

_I smile and stand next to the figure. I look over at him and smile. "I'm so happy I'm marrying you."_

_He turns his head to me and says, "Me too, Catnip." It's Gale. He kisses me hard on the lips. I try to pull away, but his hands are too strong. "I love you so much!"_

"_Get away from me!" I yell. He doesn't let go._

Then I wake up. I breathe deeply. Peeta jerks his head up and looks at me. "What's wrong babe?"

"Bad. Dream." I say in between breaths.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I may have to." We sit up and he pulls me to him.

"What happened?"

I take a deep breath and I tell him the dream. "And then I expected to see you at the altar, but it was Gale. He kissed me and I yelled at him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept going." I pull my knees up to my face. "I don't want to marry Gale. I want to be with you."

"Katniss, it's okay." I don't respond. Peeta pulls me towards him and kisses me on my temple.

"I don't want to marry him!" I sob into his shoulder. I realize that he's not wearing a shirt. I touch my hand to his chest. "How soon can we get married?"

"Well, it'd have to be a few months so that you can get your dress and everything."

"Yeah," I say to him.

He kisses me on the lips. The kiss quickly deepens. I feel my heart pounding through my chest. "Katniss, you want to do this now?"

"Why not?" I continue to kiss him, trailing down to his neck.

"Good point." He chuckles.

"At least your shirt's already off."

He pulls at mine and I take it off. Soon enough, we are naked in front of each other. I try to hide from him. I don't have the same body that I did the last time we did this. "Don't hide from me babe."

"I don't look that good since I got pregnant."

"Yes, you look amazing."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. Every time I look at you, I fall in love with you all over again. Don't tell me otherwise, Katniss."

I don't try. "I love you, Peeta."

"I love you too." He kisses me softly on the lips. I pull him closer to me and hold him tight. He brushes up against my stomach and I laugh. "What?" I pull back and point. "Uh, uh-"

I mock him, "Don't hide from me babe."

"Don't mock me!"

"It's so easy though!"

"I guess sex is out of the question." He went back under the covers. "Good night, Katniss."

I sigh and stay sitting. Then I pull back the covers. Peeta doesn't move. I roll him over only to find that his eyes are closed. "Peeta?"

"Good night, Katniss." He repeats. I can tell he's trying not to smile. He knows I'll come through eventually.

"Come on!" He didn't respond. I sigh, "Okay, you asked for it!"

**_scene deleted_**

Before long, I grew tired and fell asleep in Peeta's arms.

**tra la la la la la la la la la…review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only have 800 visitors or so for this story :(**

**you dedicated readers: I love you, what is a writer if there are no readers?**

**Chapter 4 – Peeta's POV**

I wake up cold in bed. The comforter is on the floor. Katniss isn't there. She's always in bed in the morning. "Katniss?" No response. I get up and place the comforter back on the bed and see a piece of paper propped up on the side table. It reads:

_Peeta,_

_I'm taking Andy and Prim shopping. We just want some girl time, no offense. We'll be back after lunch._

_Katniss_

_P.S. I love you!_

Great. The house to myself. Maybe I'll do some cleaning…yeah. That'd be okay.

It's about eleven when the phone rings. I pick it up. "Hello?"

"_Peeta!"_

"Hey, who is this? What's wrong

"_Peeta, listen to me." _I remain silent. _"Some guy took Andy and Katniss."_

"What?"

"_He put Andy and Katniss in a black van and left. I was looking at shoes and when I turned around they were gone."_

"Did you see his face?"

"_No, he was wearing a mask."_

"Fuck, okay. I'm gonna come get you and call the police. Where are you?"

"_Macy's."_

"Okay, give me fifteen minutes.""

"_Peeta?"_

"Yes?"

"_I'm scared."_

"I figured. See you in a few." I hung up the phone and ran into my car. It only takes ten minutes to get to the mall, but I decided to stop and the Hawthornes first.

I knocked on the door. Rory answered. "Hey Peeta."

"No time to talk. Is Gale here?"

"No, he said he was going to the mall."

"Really?"

"What's wrong?"

"Katniss and Andy were, I don't know. How long ago did he leave?"

"Like a half hour."

"Okay. Bye."

"Wait!" I turn around. "Can I come with you?"

"Just get in the car."

Rory turned around. "Mom!" He shouted. "I'm going to Prim's house!" He lied. Then he got into my car and we drove off to meet Prim.

"Rory!" She runs to him and throws her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" He kissed her cheek.

"I'm okay, but some guy took my sister and Andy." He pulls her into a kiss.

"Before you two start making out, can Prim tell me what happened?"

Prim explained what was going on. I called the police and told them everything that Prim had told me, which wasn't much. Within minutes the police were there. "Hey, you the one who called?" One of them asked me."

"Yeah."

"So, what's the situation?"

"My fiancé and kid were kidnapped by a man with a mask. He drove off in one of those black vans with tinted windows."

"License plate?"

I looked at Prim. She had her arm around Rory. "I only remember the letters." She closed her eyes. "H, B, T. In that order."

"Thank you miss, that is a big help." He looks at me. "We're going to try and figure this out. Could we have your names and relationship to and information about the missing people?"

"Peeta Mellark, fiancé and father." I point to Rory. "Rory Hawthorne, family friend; and Primrose Everdeen, sister and aunt."

"Thank you, and could you describe the missing people?"

"Katniss Everdeen, age twenty, long brown hair, gray eyes, about five feet seven inches. Andrea Mellark, age three, long blond hair, grey-blue eyes, I don't know how tall."

"That's okay, we have enough information." He places his hand on my arm in an attempt to comfort me. "We'll try and find them, Mr. Mellark." He turns away to leave, but looks back. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but I find twenty to be a little young for your family situation."

"Yes, officer, we are a little young," I say. "Is that a problem?"

"No, just a little curious." He smiles and walks away.

I look back to Prim and Rory. They are too busy making out to have noticed anything. "Oh my God," I mumble to myself followed by a sigh. "Prim, Rory, come out for some air so we can go."

Prim groans and kisses Rory one last time. They hold hands on the way to the car. Once they get in the back seat of my car, Rory kisses her again. "Whose house do I drop you off at?" Rory points to Prim and Prim raises her hand, all without breaking the kiss. "I know that the only reason you want to go there is because you know I'm not going to be there."

"Yep," Prim laughs.

I pull up to the house and let Prim and Rory out. "Where are you going?" Rory asks.

"I'm going to look for my family." They don't say anything and I drive away.

I go into town and just drive around, looking for black vans. After ten minutes, I still don't find anything. My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. I take it out. "Hello?"

"_Daddy!"_

"Oh my God, Andy! Where are you?"

"_The man says I can't tell you anything." _I hear a, 'Come on!' on the other line. _"Daddy, I'm scared!"_

"Just stay calm, baby. What can you tell me?"

"_Daddy says what can I tell him."_ The man's voice says, 'Just give me the phone!'

"What the fuck are you doing with my family?"

"_Having fun of course!"_ His voice sounds fake. He obviously was disguising it over the like.

"Why do you have them?"

"_Your fiancé is very beautiful."_

"Don't you dare touch her!" I'm almost crying, but I am yelling into the phone. "What do you want?"

"_I want your fiancé. Your daughter just happened to be with her, and I decided, why not the kid too?"_

"What the hell? Why them?"

"_I've seen many beautiful women in this town, but yours is the best."_

I'm crying now. "Please, just-" He cuts me off.

"_I'll let you know when you can have them back." _Then he hangs up.

**I'm gonna write another chapter, I wanna get to what happens next!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**that pig! I wonder who he is…**

**Chapter 5 – Katniss's POV**

A man took me and Andy to a dark room. I can't see anything. "Andy?"

"Mommy! Where are you?"

"Try to follow my voice, baby."

"Sing." I start singing, but it doesn't sound good since I'm crying. Eventually I feel a little hand on my leg. I grab what I think is Andy and pull her close. "Mommy! Is that you?" She feels my face.

"Yes. It's me."

"I'm so scared, mommy!"

Just then the room is lit up. The man walks back in, but his face is still hidden by a ski mask. I cover Andy's ears. "What the hell are you doing?" Andy screams at the sight of him. I put my hands on her face and kiss her forehead. "You'll be okay baby, you'll be okay." I pull her near me. "Answer me!" I shout.

"Give me the girl."

"No!" I pull her closer to me.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I promise."

"Why would I trust you?"

"Come on, just let her go. Otherwise I will hurt her." I let out some more tears. "Stop crying, just give me the girl."

"No!" I hold her tighter. "Just let us go!"

"You asked for it!" He walks over and grabs Andy from my hands. She screams and fusses in his hands. He opens another door and puts her in the room. Then he locks the door and puts the key back in his pocket. The man turns on a dim light and closes the door. He takes off his mask. I have never seen the man before, and if I did, it is too hard to see in the dim light. "Why hello there." He walks over and tries to sit next to me.

"Get the fuck away!" I yell.

"It'd be better if you stayed calm."

I feel his hands on my shoulders. I close my eyes. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening_. I think to myself. "Get off!"

I move my hand up and scratch what I think is his neck. "Ow! What the fuck?"

"I said not to touch me!"

"I like feisty. Keep it up and I'll want it more." I keep my eyes closed. He crashes his lips onto mine. I keep my mouth closed. His tongue rubs up against my lips, trying to pry them open. But I keep them closed. What should I do? He has me pinned down at this point. He tries to get my shirt off, but I somehow free my hands and punch him in the face.

"I said get off!"

"You know I'm going to win. I'm going to fuck you. You are going to get down and take it."

"No! Peeta! Peeta!" I know he can't hear me, even as loud as my screams are.

"Screaming won't help. I'm going to tell you this, so listen up." He pauses for a moment. "You're going to try and stop me, escape. But you're not gonna. I'm going say this one more time. I'm going to fuck you and you're going to take it."

I sob. I take it in and sob even louder. He leans closer to me. "I'm going to say this one more time." I spit out. "Get the fuck away from me and let me and my daughter go!"

"Well, I was going to take it slow, but you are very stubborn."

**_scene deleted_**

After a while he asks, "Ready for me to take off the gag?"

I nod furiously. He unties it and kisses me hard on the lips. His mistake was sitting me up. I punch him in the gut and grab my clothes. I put them on to the best of my ability, since my shirt is now in two pieces. Then I grab the key from his pocket. "Oh no you don't!" His hand wraps around my leg. I kick him in the face.

"Fuck you! I'm leaving!"

I find the door to the room that Andy is in and unlock it. My hands are shaking. I turn to see the man stand up and try and come after me. I open the door. "Andy!" I shout. She comes running to the door.

"Mommy! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go!" I grab her hand and try a door at the end of the hallway. It opens and sunlight shines through. I squint. I put Andy on my back and run. I'm sore between my legs, but I still run. I turn a corner and see a figure of a man. "Help!" I shout.

The figure turns to face me. "Katniss?" It shouts.

**review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry I haven't posted since the 27****th****…I was in the mountains and didn't have internet. I'll post as much as I can since I'm out of school for the summer. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**thank you CocoRocks for being dedicated to my story, I notice you review a lot, so thank you! I'm sure there are others out there that do the same, but I just notice CocoRocks the most.**

**Chapter 6 – Peeta's POV**

I see Katniss running with Andy on her back. "Katniss!" I shout. She looks at me and runs in my direction. I throw my arms around her and Andy. "I've been so worried! You were gone over night. I couldn't sleep or eat or anything." Tears run down my face.

"Daddy, the man hurt mommy."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard her screaming through the wall." I take Andy into my arms and hold her with her head on my shoulder.

I mouth to Katniss, "What did he do?"

"I'll tell you later," she says quietly. Just then a man comes running from the same direction that Katniss and Andy came. "Shit! Go get Andy away from here!" She yelled to me. I put Andy in the car and gave her my phone.

"Andy, listen to me. Call 911. Tell them we need them at Spruce and Cole. Got that?"

"Okay daddy." I lock her in the car.

"There you are!" The man yelled. He ran to us. "Think you could run away?"

"Get away!" Katniss shouts. She is sobbing. "You have no right to treat me the way you did."

I realized what he did. He just smiled. "You must be Peeta. I'll have to dispose of you."

"What the fuck, man? You kidnap my daughter and fiancé and then you rape her? What good does that do you?"

"You obviously have no idea how smokin' she is."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Katniss yells. I hear sirens getting closer.

"I'm taking you back. This time I'll be sure you won't get away." He tried to grab her.

"Get off of her!" I punched him in the face. Katniss ran to the car and hid behind it. The man got up and swung at me.

"Hell no." I punch him in the face again. He looks at me and I see that his nose is bleeding.

"Ow!"

"How do you think she felt when you fucked her?"

"She liked it. You know it!"

He swings at me again, this time catching my jaw. It hurt for a moment, but I got over it. I look behind me and see a few police cars driving up the street. I then run to the man and pin him down, hoping to keep him there. One of the police cars pulls up. The same officer I saw yesterday comes up to us. "Hell, Mr. Mellark."

"Good morning officer. Do you think you can take it from here?"

"Yeah, just get off of him." I follow orders and walk over to Katniss. I unlock the car and carry Andy. The officer sends a couple over to the man and they shove him into the back of a police car, then he walks over to us. "What happened?" He asks Katniss.

"He put us in a dark room and left us there. Then he took Andy away from me and locked her in another room. Then he-" She couldn't say it through her sobs. She buried her head in my chest.

I open my mouth to speak, but Andy says something first. "I heard mommy scream through the wall. He hurt her."

"Okay, Andy. I'm going to put you in your car seat. Mommy and I will be there in a little." I strapped her into her car seat and returned to the officer.

"Could you tell me what happened again?" Katniss repeated what she had said, then broke down at the same place. He handed her a tissue.

"He raped her, officer," I finally said.

"I see. And I'm assuming you're pressing charges."

"Of course!" Katniss said in a raised tone. She buried her head in my neck and mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's okay, miss. Usually you don't get pregnant from rape, but I would still check."

Katniss didn't say anything. "Thank you," I said. The officer walked away and left me and Katniss standing in the street. "Let's get you home, babe." She didn't move. I picked her up and carried her to the car. She crawled into the passenger seat and curled into a ball.

For the entire car ride home, she stayed in that position and cried. "Mommy what's wrong?" Andy finally asks.

"Andy, mommy got hurt and she is really sad. Could you be a little quiet for her, please?"

"Sorry."

When we get home, Andy runs inside. Katniss doesn't get out of the car. What happened to that strong woman who came running at me? I guess what happened finally hit her, and it hit her hard. "Katniss, where do you want to go?"

She mumbles something.

"I can't understand you."

"Bed." It's not that loud, but I can understand it. I pick her up and lock the car. I carry her into the house. All eyes are on me and Katniss.

"Katniss! Are you okay? What happened?" Prim asks.

"Please, I mean this in the nicest way, but shut up." I don't look back.

Upstairs, I lay Katniss on our bed and stroke her hair. "We're going to get through this, babe." After that, I just left her alone.

For weeks, Katniss just stayed in bed. I would have to force her to eat and bathe. She would wake up screaming some nights, and I would be there to comfort her.

After about four weeks, Katniss finally spoke to me. "Peeta?"

I turn my head. "Yes, babe?"

"Do you still want me?"

What does she mean? Of course I still want her! "Of course."

"But I was with someone else."

"That wasn't your fault. If I could have, I would've killed that man right there on the spot."

"But-" I lean in and kiss her on the lips. They are salty from her tears. I keep it soft, but she deepens the kiss. I didn't stop her. "Peeta."

"What?"

"I'm not pregnant."

I smile through the kisses. "That's good." She kisses my cheek and I feel her breath on my ear.

My hands make it to her hips and I pull her close. She whispers to me, "But I would like to be, with you."

**I guess you know what is happening next…hahaha!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I may just have to make you beg…mwahahahahhahahahahahhahaha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**please review!**

** otherwise I may have to postpone the next chapter…**

**I' gonna have to write this from Peeta's point of view, I tried with Katniss and I don't know, it just didn't seem to fit. The next one will be Katniss. PROMISE**

**Chapter 7 – Peeta's POV**

My hands make it to her hips and I pull her close. She whispers to me, "But I would like to be, with you."

Wait. What the hell? "You-" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I don't know if I fully comprehended her words. What the fuck?

"Peeta?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. I just, okay!"

"You okay?"

"You want another one?" She bites her lip and nods. "Are you sure? I mean, if you just want to, ya know, I can just get a condom." Why am I hesitating? I'm usually good with words.

"Peeta. I love Andy. I want another one." She smiles and leans in to kiss me.

I kiss her back. I hear her moan into my mouth. She pulls back and takes my shirt off of me. I do the same to her. Our pants and underwear follow. "Katniss, you look, I mean," I couldn't think of the words to say. "You're gorgeous."

"You look," she puts her hand on my chest. I look down out it. The next thing I know her lips are on mine. Her lips taste salty and warm. "You are perfect, Peeta."

**_scene deleted_**

Just then, I hear the door creek open the shadow of a person stands in the doorway. The person whispers, "Katniss, are you awake?" I freeze with my mouth still to her collar bone. "Holy shit!"

Katniss doesn't move. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I'm frozen, but am able to crawl under the covers and Katniss soon follows.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry!" He slides to the floor and covers his eyes with his hands. "I'm, I-I, oh my God!" He can't say anything else.

"Gale, don't you know to knock first?" Katniss says. She has tears in her eyes.

"I just walked in on you two. Oh my God!"

"What the fuck just happened?" I am so confused. I look back to Gale. He rubs his eyes with his hands as if he's trying to get the picture us out of his mind.

"If I would have known you two were, gah! You were having sex and I just walked in."

Katniss has her face buried in her hands. I had a finger to my temple and my eyes looking into space. Gale is pacing and mutters, the same, 'Oh my God' line over and over again. I'm starting to get fed up. "Gale!"

He looks up at me, but then just runs out of our room.

**has that ever happened to you? poor, poor Gale…**

**review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**the last chapter was short, but it kind of had to be…**

**what's gonna happen next?**

**Chapter 8 – Katniss's POV**

I sit on our bed. Peeta is staring into space. I heard footsteps get quieter. I clear my throat. "Did that really just happen?" I just start cracking up. It was so embarrassing, but I found it hilarious.

"What are you laughing about?"

"It was kind of funny, actually." Peeta gives me that look of, you're crazy. After a minute, he chuckles. We are sitting in my bed while exchanging smiles and laughs.

After ten minutes, Gale knocks on the door. "Come in!" Peeta shouts. Gale enters.

"What are you two laughing about?" He looks terrified.

I inhale and close my eyes in attempt to keep a straight face. "That was so funny!"

"No, I saw you two naked! Peeta was about to-" he closes his eyes. "I don't even want to say it!"

I look at him for a moment with a smile on my face. He just stares into my eyes, then a smile creeps across his face. That smile turned to a silent laugh. Peeta and I sit naked in our bed under the comforter and Gale is laughing with us. What in this situation isn't funny? I thought.

"You know, my brother said this happened to his friend once. He walked in on his friend and his girlfriend." He paused to laugh. "His friend said, 'Either get the fuck out, or join in.'" I lost it. The thought of that happening was crazy in my mind.

"Peeta, if you're implying something-" Gale looked confused.

"Hell no, sorry to disappoint you though." Peeta laughed.

I jump into the conversation and laugh as I say this, "Hey, it's not gay if it's a three way!" That earned me a pillow to the face from Peeta.

"Katniss!" Peeta throws the pillow at Gale. "That's for even bringing it up!"

"Hey, you're the one that told us the story about your brother." There is an awkward silence that follows. "What did he do anyway?"

"My brother? Well, if you knew him you'd know the answer."

I dig my face into the pillow, and then bring it back up. I tried to keep myself from laughing, but I just can't help it. "What is it Catnip?"

"Everything that happened tonight!" I eventually stop laughing. "But back to all seriousness, Gale, get the fuck out."

"Okay. Sorry!" He turns to walk out. "We cool now?" He gestures to Peeta.

"As long as you don't try anything, okay." With that, Gale left us alone. Peeta gets up and locks the door. "To stop any further interruptions."

"Thank you." I smile and uncover myself. "You're still turned on after that?"

"What, are you not? We can go to bed if you'd like."

"No!" I cover my mouth. "Okay, just a little."

Peeta laughs and leans in to kiss me, but instead whispers in my ear, "Where were we?"

I pull him closer to me. "I was here." Then I put my hands on his. I move one to my lower back, and the other to my hip. "Your hands were here." He gulped. Then I pushed his head to my collar bone. "And your mouth was here." He didn't move from the position I put him in. But his eyes were on mine.

"Uh huh."

"Come on, Peeta. You need me to warm you up again?" He nods and I sigh.

_ **scene deleted**_

"I'm tired. Enough for tonight?"

"Okay." He kisses me deeply on my lips. His tongue enters my mouth and dances around with mine. "Just one question before we go to sleep."

"What?" I had no idea what he was going to say.

"Would you have let Gale join us?" He sounds worried.

"Now Peeta, if you were looking forward to that, I won't blame you for trying to experiment."

"You didn't answer my question." What did he want from me? Of course the answer was no!

"Peeta, you're the only man in my life. It would have been so, so, so weird if Gale was with us. I love you, not him." He sighs in relief.

"Thank you. I love you too, babe." He plants a kiss on my forehead. "Did you think I wanted to?" He asks.

"Well," I begin.

"Katniss, I am totally straight. I never even thought about that!" He sounds very defensive, and worried.

"Whoa!" I cover his mouth with my hand. "I was just kidding!"

"Okay good."

I lay in bed with Peeta next to me. I stare at the ceiling. Peeta takes me in his arms and spoons with me. Only then do I realize that we are still naked, but I don't care. Peeta looks out the window.

He is mouthing some words, but I can't understand what he is trying to say. Right after he stops, I ask, "What were you doing?"

"I am matching a star for every reason I love you, but I ran out of stars."

I tear up. "That was beautiful." I kiss his neck and grow more and more tired. I fall asleep.

**Hugo is like the best movie I have ever seen.**

**asdf movies are funny**

**I am a steg-o-saurus!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have nothing to say.**

**Chapter 9 – Peeta's POV**

"_Peeta, it feels so good!" I smile and thrust deeper into Katniss. Just then the door opens._

"_Hey." It's the man that had raped her._

"_What the fuck are you doing here?"_

"_You took her away from me, now I'm going to take her from you!" I try to shield Katniss, but it's no use. The man grabs me and ties me to a chair. Katniss is laying on the bed trembling. "Ready for round two?" Katniss tries to speak through the gag, but it's no use._

_The man rips off his clothes and begins thrusting into Katniss. She tries to scream, but nothing comes out. "Get off of her!" I shout. He walks over to me and hits me on the side of my head and just before I slip into unconsciousness, _I wake up.

Katniss is breathing deeply. Her body is pressed closely against mine. Our legs are tangled together. Her head rests on my chest. Safe.

I kiss her forehead, then down to her cheek. I feel myself tearing up. "Don't ever leave me." I whisper. "I love you too much."

I close my eyes and fall back asleep.

I feel myself waking up, but I keep my eyes closed. "Peeta?" She whispers. I stay still. Katniss moves out of her position and straddles me. I feel her breath inches from my face. "Peeta? Are you awake?"

I smile and lean up to kiss her. She returns it. "How long have you been up?" I ask.

"Well, a while ago you woke up shaking, but you stopped so I didn't bother you."

"Then what?" I sit Katniss up on my lap.

"Then you talked."

Oh great, now I have to talk about he nightmare. "Look Katniss, I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened in your nightmare?" I didn't say anything and just looked down. She touches her hand to my chin and pulls me to face her. "Please?"

"The man got you again." My vision blurs a little from tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh Peeta." She throws her arms around me.

"I'm fine."

"I won't let it happen again."

"It wasn't your fault and you know it. Stop blaming yourself for things."

"But it was! I could have run away or something."

There was a long pause. I speak up. "Babe, can we just agree not to ever talk about this again?" Katniss nods.

After we put some clothes back on, we lay back down and I make circles on her arm with my thumbs. I hear quick, light footsteps in the hallway. They stop in front of the door. There is a small knock. Neither Katniss or I say anything.

Andy opens the door slowly. "Can I come in?"

I look to Katniss and nod. "Come here, baby." She says while she sits up. Andy runs to our bed and throws her arms around Katniss.

"Are you feeling better?" Katniss smiles and looks towards me.

"Yes, I'm feeling much, much better." I chuckle.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would you ask that?" I was starting to get confused.

"Mommy was screaming again last night. Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, baby."

Andy's jaw dropped. "Then why were you screaming?" Katniss shrugged. "Did daddy hurt you?"

"No! No, he didn't."

"Well, then what happened?"

Katniss and I exchange looks. She opens her mouth to say, "Daddy was helping me." Oh shit. I hope we don't have to go any further.

"But you sounded like you were hurt."

"I promise I'm okay. Daddy didn't hurt me."

Andy looked towards me. "Cross your heart?"

I put an 'x' on my chest. "Cross my heart." She smiles at me. I grab her and tickle her belly. She cries out in laughter. I kiss her cheek and stop.

"I'm hungry." Katniss says. Her stomach grumbles. "Go wake up Auntie Prim, please." Andy nods and runs out of the room.

I leave to get up, but Katniss pulls me back down. She whispers to me, "I'm looking forward to tonight." I smile at her and make my way to the door. "By the way, Peeta." I turn back to her. "You look very sexy this morning just in your boxers and t-shirt."

I look down and sure enough, that's what I was wearing. "Thanks for reminding me actually, I don't want anyone else to see me in my underwear or less." I slip on a pair of sweatpants and head downstairs.

When Katniss comes downstairs, the bread has about ten minutes left on the timer. Andy and Prim are in the living room watching cartoons. I'm getting milk out of the fridge when I feel arms around my waist and lips on my neck. I immediately turn around and wrap my arms around Katniss. I press my lips against hers and pull her near me. I hear a fail of a wolf whistle. Katniss and I part. Prim is standing there laughing.

"Oh come on! It's not like you and Rory aren't like this!"

"No, but we keep our tongues inside of our mouths."

"Most of the time." Katniss adds. "By the way, you haven't seen each other in ages. You should ask him to come over." Prim runs to the phone and the oven timer goes off. I get an oven mitt and take the pan out. "Mmm!" Katniss smiles. She tries to grab one, but I swat her hand away.

"They're too hot, you'll burn your hand if you touch it!"

"Aww."

**trololololololo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am juggling between two stories, trying to update a chapter in each per day. it's not easy though…**

**let's hope I don't end up mixing them up!**

**Chapter 10 – Katniss's POV  
**

"Peeta."

"Hmm?"

I walk over behind him. He's sitting on the couch watching the television. I put my hands on his chest. I feel his breathing pattern change. I lean my head down and plant soft kisses on his neck. He smiles. "I need to take a shower. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Getting clean for this?"

"You like dirty me? I smell great don't I?" I sniff his shirt and scrunch my nose. "That's what I thought."

"What were you doing? You smell terrible!"

"This is the shirt I put on last night after we finished up."

"Oh. That's kind of disturbing in a way."

"See you in a few, babe."

He goes upstairs. Something in my brain clicks and I run after him. He has the door closed and the water already running. From what I hear, he's in the shower. I open the door as quietly as I can, and close it in a similar fashion. I tear my clothes off, a little bit too eagerly and manage to bump a bottle of lotion on the floor.

"Who's there?" I don't respond. I hide next to the shower curtain where he can't see me. He opens the curtain and looks around. "Hmm." He shrugs and closes the curtain. I silently sigh.

I open the other side of the curtain slowly. I step in without him noticing and close the curtain. He turns around and I gasp quietly. He is rubbing shampoo through his hair, so his eyes are closed. He rinses his hair out, eyes still closed. I step closer and plant a kiss right on his cheek near his mouth.

"Holy shit!" He almost falls. I almost fall from laughing. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Very quietly." I laugh again.

"Damn girl! You almost gave me a heart attack! You shouldn't mess with a guy while he's shampoo-ing." He pulls me in his arms. I touch my lips to his. He doesn't hesitate this time and immediately sticks his tongue in my mouth.

**_scene deleted_**

He lets it out and sighs. He reaches to turn off the water. He takes himself out of me and helps me out of the shower. "Peeta, I feel a little sore."

"Hmm, I wonder why." He says sarcastically. That earns him a light slap on the chest. We dry off, get dressed, and lay in bed.

"Peeta." He turns his head to me. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kisses my forehead. "Good night."

I mouth good night, and then slip into unconsciousness. I dream of Peeta and I, just lying outside looking at clouds. The first night in a while with no nightmares.

**I don't know what to write next. I NEED IDEAS.**

**so, if you review and you have an idea…I will look over it and PERHAPS use it. thank you and have a great day (I'm going to sleep now.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I only had one idea offered, if you don't read the author's note, then you are missing out. YOUR ideas could be in the story, but only if you review and tell me them…**

**Chapter 11 – Peeta's POV**

Katniss isn't in bed this morning. Again. I get up and rub my eyes. The bathroom door is closed. I walk over to it and knock. "Katniss?"

"Go away." I hear Katniss cough. She sounds like she's throwing up. "Ew." She mutters.

"Katniss, are you okay?"

"I said go away!" I open the door. She looks back at me. She leans back on the toilet. "Peeta, I'm disgusting. I feel like shit."

It hits me. "How long has it been since we've had sex?"

Her eyes grow wider. "I'm pregnant." She can't seem to believe it.

I sit next to her and kiss her cheek. I can't seem to stop smiling. "You wanna go to the doctor?"

"Sure." She tries to stand up. "Uh oh." She hunches over the toilet. I hold her hair back.

"Better?"

"Actually, a little. Let's go." She brushes her teeth and I stand up and help her walk. "I'm fine now."

"Good." She goes to the dresser and throws on a pair of my shorts and one of my t-shirts. "Do you like my clothes better?" She smiles.

"Wait." We almost make it to the stairs.

"Andy." I almost read her mind.

"Andy!" She calls. Andy comes running up to us. "Andy, we're going drop you off at Uncle Gale's house."

I never really liked that she told Andy that Gale was her uncle, but they are close. I didn't want to stop her.

"Why?"

"Mommy doesn't feel good. We're going to see what's wrong with her."

"Oh. What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts a little. But I'll be fine."

"Good." She hugs Katniss's legs.

I carry her downstairs. I call into the hospital for an appointment. The lady at reception just asks for names and tells us to come in. Then we load up in the car.

When we pull up to Gale's house, I get out with Andy. Gale moved out a couple years ago. He lives in our neighborhood, but on the complete other side of it.

"Come on, Andy." She takes my hand and we walk up to the door. I hold her up to knock on it.

Gale answers. "Hello Andy!" He smiles at her. "Good morning, Peeta." His facial expression has changed. "Where's Katniss."

"I need to tell you about that. Can Andy stay here for a few hours?"

"Okay," he looks confused. "Andy, the remote is on the couch. You can watch some cartoons."

Andy runs inside and changes the channel. Gale and I walk into the kitchen to talk. "So," I begin.

"What is wrong with Katniss."

I rub the back on my neck with my hand. "Well-" He glares at me. "We think she's pregnant again."

His jaw drops. "Is that what I walked into?"

I feel my face get red. "Yeah."

He runs his fingers through his hair. "Did you mean to?"

"Yeah, she wanted another kid."

"I see." We stand in silence for a couple seconds. "So, if she is. Congradulations. Tell her that for me, okay?"

"I will. Thanks for watching over Andy. We'd have left her with Prim, but she's at school. Just one thing; don't tell anyone about Katniss."

"I won't. And you're welcome."

I hug Andy goodbye and nod to Gale. I walk out of his house and get back into the car. "So, how'd it go?" Katniss asks.

"Better than I thought actually."

"What did he say?"

"He said congratulations if you are really pregnant."

"You told him?"

"Well, he looked like he wanted to know why I dropped Andy off with him." She still looked unsure. "I told him not to tell anybody."

"Okay." We don't speak the rest of the way to the hospital.

We get to the hospital. Memories of Katniss's first pregnancy and me getting stabbed. I look at Katniss's face when we get to the maternity ward. She appears to have mixed emotions. I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her forehead. "It'll be okay."

"I'm nervous, happy, and terrified."

"You'll be okay."

"I know, but I'm still scared."

"There's no reason why you shouldn't be."

"You're so sweet. You always know what to say." She kisses me softly on the lips.

We walk up to the counter. The lady looks up at us. She looks to be in her late twenties. "I remember you. I thought that name sounded familiar. Katniss Mellark, right?"

"Everdeen." Katniss shoots me a glare. I just laugh. "Well, for now." She smiles.

"You proposed?" She looks at me. I nod. "Good for you. If you don't mind me saying, weren't you seventeen last time we saw you?"

Katniss groaned, "Yeah."

"Well, you should feel lucky. Most teen pregnancies end in the girl taking the baby and the boy leaving them." We nod. "Just fill this out and the doctor will be right with you." She hands us a clipboard with papers and a pen.

Katniss helped a little with filling out the papers, but I did most of it. Five minutes later, a man walks out of a set of doors. "Mellark?"

"Everdeen." Katniss stands up.

"I remember you two. How's the baby?"

"She's three and a half."

"It's been that long? Wow." He gestures for us to follow him. "So, trying for another?"

"I think we have another." Katniss says.

"I see. How many weeks do you think you're at?"

Katniss looks at me. I answer for her. "Maybe eight."

"Oh. Morning sickness?" He asks.

"Yeah, funny because it's not usually in the morning for me." Katniss laughs.

"I don't know why they call it that." The doctor replies. We come to a door. "Go ahead."

We walk in. Katniss lays in the bed and I sit in a chair next to her. "Lift your shirt up. I'm going to need to see your stomach." Katniss lifts her shirt to just below her breasts. I tickle her stomach a little and she giggles.

The doctor puts clear gel on her and uses the same monitor thing that we saw a few years ago. A picture comes up on the monitor. There is a little spec in her womb. It looks like a little tadpole. "You see that?" He points to the tadpole. "That's your baby."

"I'm really pregnant then?"

"Yes. Congratulations." I kiss Katniss's hand. "You may find out the gender in ten weeks, if you would like."

Katniss nods. "We will. Thank you."

**Baby #2 on the way! We'll find out the gender next chapter. Any names?**


	12. Chapter 12

_**the following people don't have their PM on, so I can't get back to them:**_

**Hungergames:**** your idea is very interesting. I could incorporate it…maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to see… :)**

**Peeta's Girlfriend****: No, they are not 24. Katniss had her birthday in chapter 2, I believe. she turned 20.**

**the one about age was partly just for clarification. Peeta is a month or two older than Katniss in my story. I never really set a date or anything for their birthdays. it's only Andy that we know for sure. Her b-day s September 3****rd****. on with the story!**

**This chapter will be different…Prim's point of view. That's right…**

**Chapter 12 – Prim's POV**

Katniss and Peeta said they were going out for lunch and had left me with Andy. If they had just taken her, I could have asked Rory to come over. Katniss told me not to let him in the house when they weren't there. Why not? He's a good boy, he won't try anything I don't want to do. But Katniss doesn't trust him for some reason. Maybe because of Gale? I don't know.

"We're home!" I hear Peeta.

"Finally!" I get off the couch and start upstairs. They had been gone for hours.

"Prim," Katniss says. I turn back. "You can invite Rory over for dinner. Thank you for watching over Andy."

"Yay! Thank you Katniss!" I run back downstairs and hug Katniss. I slip on a pair of shoes and run out the door.

It only takes me ten minutes to walk to Rory's house from ours. When I get to the door, I raise my hand to knock. The door opens and Rory steps through. "Oh, hey Prim. I was just coming over."

"Well, good. Katniss said you could stay for dinner."

"Awesome." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the lips. He had gotten a lot taller since he had first asked me out. Now he was nearly a head taller than me.

We walked hand in hand back to my house. Katniss and Peeta were always making me watch over Andy, so I haven't seen much of Rory lately. Perhaps this was Katniss's way of saying thank you and sorry for taking away the little social life I have. When we got home, Peeta had already started dinner. "What are you making?" I ask Peeta.

"Pasta. We need to go shopping 'cause it's all we have left." He replies.

"It smells good." Rory smiles and turns to me. "Can we go upstairs until it's done?"

"Sure." I pull him to the stairs and into my room. I close the door. "So, how have you been?"

"Lonely." He sits in my desk chair and spins around. He stands up and puts his hands in mine. My heart beats faster. Every time he touches me, I feel this way. "How have you been?" He walks me over to my bed and we sit down.

"Fine. Lonely, like you. Peeta and Katniss are always asking me to watch over Andy."

"Well, they'll pay you back some day."

"I'm afraid that just seeing you tonight is all the paying back they're gonna give me."

"I don't know, Peeta's known for surprises." He puts his hand on my cheek and pulls me into a kiss. His lips lock with mine and begin to move at a steady pace. I want more. I put my hands on the back of his neck and deepen the kiss. He moves his hands from the bed to my sides. I'm afraid that I'm not ready to go further. But I can feel that he is. I don't want to disappoint him, so I don't stop whatever he's doing.

Rory moves his hands to my back and one brushes over the clasp of my bra and stays there. I know what he wants. I just don't think I can give it to him yet. "Rory." I say in between kisses.

He moans, "Hmm."

I pull back and look into his eyes. They used to be gray like Katniss's, but now I can see a little green. "I know what you're thinking. I'm just not ready yet."

"Oh." He looks disappointed for a moment. "You're right. We're still young. I get it." He gets up and sits back in my desk chair.

"Rory, I'm sorry. Maybe another time. Okay?" He doesn't look convinced. I walk closer to him and whisper in his ear, "Maybe later. Not tonight."

He turns is head and kisses my cheek. "Okay. I shouldn't be upset anyway."

"It's okay, Rory." I pull him into a hug. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know. I love you too, Prim. You know that?"

"Yep." This had been the first time we actually said it to each other aloud. It just seemed to fit.

"Prim! Rory! Dinner!" Katniss calls us. We run downstairs and sit at the kitchen table.

"Thank you Peeta." We say in unison.

"No problem. Just eat, that's enough thanks for me."

After we ate for about ten minutes in silence. Katniss puts down her fork and smiles. "Peeta?"

"You ready?"

"Yeah." I was so confused. Do they communicate telepathically? What's going on?

Katniss and Peeta exchanged looks. Andy looked at her parents. "You are acting weird." She says.

"You wanna know why?" Peeta looks at Andy. "Well, Andy. You're going to have a baby brother!"

"Really?" Her face lights up and Peeta nods.

He looks and me. My mouth was wide open and I dropped my fork on the table. "Another baby?" I manage to get out. Katniss smiles. "Were you drunk again?"

"No," Peeta starts. "We just wanted another kid."

"Oh." I'm stunned. Katniss never really wanted kids in the first place. She didn't want anything to do with love. What happened? That's right. Peeta. He was amazing though.

"Prim, are you okay?" Katniss asks me.

"Yeah, just a little surprised."

"Is this okay though?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I lie. No I'm not fine. I lost a lot of attention and time because of Andy. It's going to be worse when the other baby comes.

I'm upset. No. I'm angry. I'm happy for them, but they aren't even married.

That's it. I'm done. I get up and leave the table. I go upstairs into my room. I hear footsteps behind me, but I close the door. "Prim, it's me." Rory. Him I can let in. I open the door and pull him in. I lock the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"No. No I am not. Katniss and Peeta expect me to take care of Andy all the time, how will it be when there are two of them? I never get to see you, they only say thank you and then forget about it. I don't think I take it anymore."

His lips are on mine before I can continue. I want him now. Just to piss Katniss off. But I won't. Rory would figure that out eventually. He wouldn't like that. Apparently he can read my mind. "I'm not going to take advantage of you being upset just to sleep with you, you know."

"Are you reading my mind?"

"You were actually thinking that?"

"Sorta." He tilts his head towards me. "Well, yeah. I want to, but now that I know it will piss my sister off, I want it even more."

"So I wouldn't be taking advantage of you?"

"No."

"Well too bad. It's not happening tonight."

"Fine."

**ooooooooooooooooh, prim and rory sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!**

**review please!**

**this may be the last time I write from Prim's POV**


	13. Chapter 13

**what happened when prim ran off? well, let's see**

**Chapter 13 – Peeta's POV**

"She didn't take it as well as I hoped." Katniss sighs.

"Am I really going to have a baby brother?" Andy, unlike Prim, is excited about this.

"Yes you are Andy. Now go get ready for bed, okay?" I tell Andy. She starts making her way upstairs. "Andy, don't bother Auntie Prim. She's not in a good mood."

"Okay, daddy." She continues upstairs.

Katniss puts her hands over her face, then props her head up on the table. "She's really upset isn't she?"

"I guess so. She and Rory have been up there a long time." I say. Katniss's eyes widen after a few moments. "We should talk to them." I quickly stand up.

I know what she's thinking. I just hope it's not true. "About what?"

"The baby," I groan, "and how they're made."

"I'm sure they already know."

"We'll just have to make sure that they really know. Let's go upstairs."

"Of course." Katniss stumbles trying to get out of her chair. I hold out my hand and she takes it. I lead her upstairs.

When we reach Prim's room, the door is locked. "Shit." Katniss whispers. She knocks on the door.

No response. "Shit." Katniss says again.

I knock on the door. "Prim, it's Peeta."

"Just you?" Yeah, she talks to me but not her sister? Strange.

"Yes. Just me." The door opens and I am pulled in the room. The door locks behind me, shutting Katniss out.

Prim returns to her spot next to Rory on the floor. She lays her head on his lap. Well, at least they are wearing clothes. "Why?" She asks.

"Why what?" Rory kisses her forehead.

"I'm talking to Peeta." She doesn't look at me. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"What am I doing to you?"

"You and Katniss. You guys make me take care of Andy all the time with nothing more than a thank you. Then you go off and get her pregnant again, which apparently is on purpose this time." I open my mouth, but as if she's looking at me stops my words before they come out. "I haven't seen Rory in two weeks. That's a long time for a teenager."

"I see."

"No you don't. You just came to Katniss's school, hooked up with her, spent every moment together, got her pregnant, and engaged to her. You live with each other. You get to see her all the time, do whatever you want all the time and leave me with the responsibilities. It was easy for you. I've been waiting for Rory since we first met."

Both Rory and I are surprised at this. I can't believe what Katniss and I have done to her. "Prim, I am so, so sorry." I walk over to them and sit across from them. Rory is rubbing her arm with his hands, I am assuming to try and keep her calm. She doesn't say anything. "You could have just told us."

"No, I'm the younger sister. Katniss can just dump whatever she wants onto me. That's just how it works."

"No it doesn't. Prim, you are strong. You could have told us. We could have gotten someone else to watch over Andy." She is silent. "In fact, you are no longer obligated to watch over her whenever Katniss and I aren't here. That's what babysitters are for."

Prim sits up and crawls to sit next to me. She smiles and wraps her arms around me for a hug.

"Yes. Now you and Rory need to catch up. Go over to his house tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Just be _safe_. We don't want anything to happen." I wink at her.

"Thank you so much Peeta!" She grabs Rory's arm and heads for the door.

"Prim, you realize we're going to have to talk about the baby with Katniss."

"I though you would have forgotten about that."

"Nope. Now go have fun, but don't overdo it." I could not have picked better word choice.

When I walk out of Prim's bedroom Katniss is glaring at me. "What?"

"Prim and Rory walked out like they were happy. What was going on?"

"She had been crying and he was there to comfort her. Nothing more."

"Good. Now let's go to bed."

**I know it was a little short, but it had some important info. I'll update asap…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Peeta's amazing.**

**I'll do this last chapter with Prim at the beginning, then Katniss ending it. I haven't written from her point of view for a while.**

**Chapter 14 – Prim/Katniss's POV**

**Prim**

Rory opens the door to my house and motions for me to exit first. I step out and he closes the door behind us. He takes my hand and we head to the sidewalk. "What time is it?" I ask.

"About ten thirty, I think."

I yawned. "It's been a long day."

"Yes it has." The rest of the walk is without words.

When we got to his house, we went inside and he led me to his room. The hundreds of times I had been to the Hawthornes, I have never been inside his room. It's relatively clean for a boy, but you can still tell that one lives here. "Sorry it's a little messy."

"No, it's fine."

"So how do you want to go about this? You in the bed, me on the floor?"

"Why not you in the bed?"

"Well, you're the guest so I assumed you'd want the bed. I could set up the couch for you."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh. Prim I told you not tonight."

"That's not what I meant either."

"Oh, okay. Sharing." We had never shared a bed before. I'm a bit nervous, but he said he won't try anything, so I should be fine. Right? "Are you going to say anything?"

"Yeah. Do you have anything I could borrow to wear?"

"Sure." He left. After about three minutes he comes back. He has a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "They're my mom's. She's visiting her parents tonight with Vick and Posy."

"Oh. So we're alone?"

"Yes." Rory licks his lips.

"Good." I press my lips onto his.

**Katniss**

"I'm still worried about Prim."

"You should be, you're her sister." I'm pacing back and forth in our room. I look back to the clock on my nightstand. "It's midnight already! What if they are still up?"

"Don't worry. I overheard them say that they weren't ready yet. Okay?" Peeta really heard this?

I sigh. "Okay. You're right, you're right. They're probably fine." I get in bed next to Peeta and rest my head in the crook of his neck. "I just can't sleep now."

"Okay, you wanna talk then?"

"About what?"

"I don't know." I look into his blue eyes. "You know what, I'm tired. I'll try and sleep."

"Good. Good night, babe."

I chuckle. "You've called me that for four years."

"I know."

"Good night." He kisses my head and pulls me near him. I hear his heart beating. It is steady and calms me. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep." Within minutes, I'm asleep.

I wake to rain. A crash of thunder nearly makes me scream. "Peeta?" I turn to his side of the bed. He's not there. "Peeta?" I say louder. No response.

I run downstairs and look in the kitchen. There is note on the table.

_Katniss, I went out to get Prim. I'll be back at nine. Love you. –Peeta_

I look back to the clock. It's a quarter until nine. Okay. It's fine. Why should I be so worried about him for fifteen minutes? No reasons. Exactly.

Five minutes later, there is a scream outside. A male scream. Peeta? I run out the door into the rain. I start sprinting into the direction of the Hawthornes. There. Peeta's laying on the sidewalk next to a car. No. Under a car. "Oh, fuck! Peeta!"

"Katniss!" His left leg is under the front wheel of a black Ford Fusion. Tears run down my face with the rain. "Katniss, is that you?"

"Yes it's me." The car backs up and drives off. Blood. So much blood. "Holy shit! What the-"

911. I reach into Peeta's pocket and get his phone. I dial the number. A woman picks up the phone, _"Hello, how may I help you?"_

"My fiancé, he's hurt!"

"_What is the injury?"_

"A car ran over his leg. There's so much blood!" I'm screaming into the phone.

"_What is your location?" _What street do I live on? _"Miss, what is your location?"_

"About 2800 Fernwood Street."

"_Thank you, there will be an ambulance sent to your location."_

How is she so calm? "Peeta, how are you doing?"

"It hurts so much!" His eyes close tight and he tilts his head back in pain. "Katniss, I don't think-"

"Don't you dare talk like that. You'll be fine."

"But-"

My tears fall on his face. "I can't lose you too! I don't want to lose anybody else! I love you so much!"

"Mommy!" Andy. I forgot about her at home. "Mommy!" She's running towards me and Peeta. She gasps and begins to cry. "What's wrong with daddy?"

"I got a big ouchie on my leg." I can't believe she has to see this. "I love you guys." He tilts his head back and passes out.

"Peeta! Please stay with me! Don't leave us!" Rain continues to fall.

We hear sirens. Then police cars and an ambulance turn the corner. They drive up to us and stop. Some EMTs come up to Peeta and shoo me and Andy away. "No! I'm not leaving him!"

"Miss, we're going to take him to the hospital." A dark-skinned lady tells us.

"I'm coming with you!" I can't leave him!"

"Miss, please stay here. We'll take care of him."

"Please! He's pretty much all I have left! At least tell me he'll be okay!" I'm screaming at her. Why?

"We'll have to see. He's lost a lot of blood." With that, she gets back in the ambulance and leaves us standing in the rain.

"Is daddy going to be okay?"

"I think so." I don't actually know. I take Andy's hand and we stay in the rain.

**it was his left leg that Cato cut in the book, correct? will he be okay? I wonder…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Perhaps a little bit of Andy's POV...just this once?**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Andy/Katniss's POV**

**Andy**

Daddy got hurt and some people in blue took him away. Mommy was screaming his name the whole time. She told me he would be okay, but I don't know. Mommy acts weird a lot. Daddy says she is stressed, but I don't know what that means.

I wake up and jump out of bed. Mommy and Daddy are usually in bed together. Sometimes they look really tired. Today, they are not in bed. "Mommy?" Nobody answers. I walk downstairs and find her in the kitchen. "Mommy!" I run up to her and hug her legs.

"Good morning, Andy. Did you sleep good?" She smiles.

"Yes. Where's daddy?" She stops smiling and looks away. "Daddy's really hurt. He's in the hospital. We can see him today if you would like."

"Yay!" I jump up and down. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Eggies!" I run to the refrigerator and open it. I reach for the carton, but I'm too small. "I can't get them!"

"Here. Let me help." Mommy lifts me up and I grab the eggies. "Thank you. I'll make them for you."

"Thank you Mommy. I'm going to go play with Auntie Prim."

"No, she's not here."

"Where is she?"

"I think she's at her friend, Rory's house."

"Oh. Does she live close?"

"Rory is a boy. You probably don't remember meeting him."

"No." I am so confused. "Why would you want to be friends with a boy? They have kooties."

"Daddy doesn't have kooties."

"That's 'cause he's daddy. Grown-ups are not the same as kids."

"That is true." Mommy gives me a plate with the eggies. I eat them really fast. "I want to see daddy now."

"Get dressed and we'll go."

"Okay, mommy."

**Katniss's POV**

"We're here to see Peeta Mellark." I tell the receptionist.

"Who are you?"

"Katniss Me-" I shake my head. "I mean Katniss Everdeen."

"Sign in here and head to room D3-140. It's on the third floor near the end of the hallway."

"Thanks." I take Andy's hand and walk her to the elevator.

We walk down the hallway until we come to Peeta's room. "Is this it mommy?"

"Yes, daddy's inside there. Let's go in." I put my hand on the handle and turn it. I whisper, "Be quiet, he could be sleeping."

Andy just nods. I open the door and see Peeta lying on the bed. His eyes are closed. I watch his chest slowly rise and fall. He looks like a young boy when he sleeps. "Sit in this chair." I whisper to Andy. I bring one up to the side of the bed.

I stand on the other side of him. I take his hand in mine. A tear falls down my cheek. He's okay. We'll be okay. I didn't lose him. His hand tightens around mine. "Katniss?"

"Yes, I'm here. Andy's here too." His eyes open. He takes his other hand and puts it behind my head. He pulls me in and kisses my lips. My tears press against his cheeks.

"Ew!" Andy laughs. We pull away.

"Sorry Andy." Peeta kisses me again. His tongue enters my mouth. I tilt his head away from Andy so she doesn't see it. "Katniss," Peeta whispers.

"Hmm?" Peeta pulls back and slightly nods his head towards our daughter. "Oh. Sorry. We'll talk later."

Peeta nods. "Andy, come here!" She jumps up out of the chair and runs next to me. "How's my little girl been?"

"I'm scared. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The doctors-" Peeta is interrupted by the door opening.

The doctor walks through the door and smiles at us. "How are you doing, Mr. Mellark?"

"Pretty good. I'm glad my family's here now."

"That's nice. Uh, could your wife come out with me?"

"Fiancé." I correct him.

"Right. So could I please speak with you outside the door?"

"Yeah." I kiss Peeta's forehead and exit out the door with the doctor. "What's up?"

"Has he told you yet?"

"Told me what?" He gestures to the chair next to the door. I sit down. Now I'm getting worried. Is he going to die? Was there something else? Does he have cancer or something? "What's wrong?"

"Well, we had to amputate his left leg."

My jaw dropped. "What?" I gulped and started shaking.

"There was no other way. This way he'll be able to walk again, he'll just have to wear a prosthetic."

I was too in shock to cry. I almost stopped breathing. "But-"

"I know it's going to be hard to accept, but what's happened, happened. I'm very, very sorry miss."

My mouth was still open. He doesn't have a leg anymore? "C-can I talk to him alone?"

"Sure. Would you like me to tell your daughter?"

"I don't think I can. Please?"

"Of course." He opens the door for me and I come in. Peeta obviously sees the shock in my face and knows that I know. "What's her name?"

"Andy."

"Andy could you come out with me?"

"Are you going to hurt me?"

I step in. "No, he's going to tell you what happened to daddy. You'll be fine." Andy hugs me and steps out with the doctor.

Peeta just looks at me. I bite my lip and sit down in the chair Andy was in. "Look, Katniss I would have told you, but Andy was here."

"I know." He reaches his hand down and threads his fingers through mine. I look down. There go the tears. "I just can't believe it."

"I'll be fine! I'm the same old Peeta."

"Minus a leg."

"Katniss." He covers our hands with his other hand.

**oh, so that's how he loses his leg :P**

**Please please please please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Skipping ahead until Peeta can actually use his prosthetic and has gotten used to it.**

**Chapter 16 – Katniss's POV**

I am now eight months pregnant with me and Peeta's baby boy. We have not decided what to name him. Peeta (secretly) wants to name him Bryce. (I've heard him talking about it to Andy.) I want to Oliver, after my father. I tell Peeta it would be adorable to call him Ollie, but all he says is, 'whatever you think is best.' He knows that for a pregnant woman, that's the best answer. That's what annoys me the most.

The sun is shining through the window onto my face. I move closer to Peeta and rest my head on his chest like I always do. My leg rubs up against his left thigh. I feel the stump with my knee from where his leg was amputated. I have gotten used to it, finally. I put my hand on my round belly, only to find Peeta's hand already on it. "You up?" He asks. I love his morning voice. It's really deep and has a dull croak to it.

"Yeah." The baby kicks at our hands. "He's up."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, actually. I only got up to pee once tonight." Peeta chuckles. "I'll be right back."

I go into the bathroom and relieve myself. "Better now?"

"You have no idea." I crawl back into bed with him. He kisses my belly and the baby kicks right into his face. I lose it and laugh uncontrollably.

"That is one of the strangest experiences that I have ever had. It felt so weird!" I take a breath and stop for a moment. Then I can't hold it in any longer and laugh again.

"Good morning." Andy walks in and jumps on the bed. "What are you laughing about?"

"Well," Peeta starts. Then he talks in third person. "Daddy just tried to kiss the baby in mommy's tummy and the baby kicked him in the face." Andy starts laughing too. "How is that funny?"

"Oh, come on Peeta. You have to admit it was pretty funny. The baby's just excited and knows you're near him." I press my lips together in an attempt to stop the laughter. Peeta chuckles. "See?"

"Yeah, it was funny." My stomach growls. "Time for you and, what's his name now?"

"It's going to be Oliver, little Ollie remember?"

"I just thought you had said something about Bryce beforehand." I shake my head and smile. "Well, then it is time for you and what's-his-name to eat."

"Make a lot of food. I'm about ready to eat the whole refrigerator." I say getting up. I fall back. "Peeta, a little help?"

"Oh, sorry babe." He grabs my hand and helps me up.

"Thanks." I put my hand on my belly and my other in Peeta's. Andy ran downstairs and managed to get the television on to watch _Arthur_ before we made it into the kitchen. "What are we eating?"

"What would you like?"

"I don't care as long as I can eat it." Peeta gets out bacon, eggs, and pancake mix. He got tired of me wasting the flour, eggs, and everything just trying to make myself pancakes, so he bought me some boxed stuff. It's a hell of a lot easier now.

After about twenty minutes, the food is finally ready. Peeta had three plates out for us. "Hey Katniss, have you seen Prim?"

"I have not. Perhaps she's with Rory. Could you call over there?"

"Sure thing." He kisses my hair and goes to the phone.

I pile food on my plate. I am about to take a bite, then I stop. "What's wrong mommy?"

"This is missing something." I get up and go the fridge. I find the bottle I'm looking for and sit back down. I cover my eggs and bacon in the dark liquid and close the lid. I go back to eating. Andy looks at me like I'm crazy. I look behind me and Peeta has his mouth open. "What? Is Prim over there?"

"Yeah, uh, Katniss, tell us why you put chocolate sauce on your plate. I understand the pancakes a little, but the eggs and bacon?"

"I'm pregnant, deal with it." With Andy, it was peanut butter and pickles. Now with what's-his-name it is chocolate on _everything_. "Peeta, could you pass me the ketchup?" Andy pretends to throw up and Peeta covers his mouth as he hands me the red bottle. "Thank you." I put it beside the eggs. People have ketchup on eggs, right? That's somewhat normal.

"Babe, if that comes back up, I'm not cleaning it up."

"And why not?"

"I'll be hunched over as well." I glare at him and he just laughs. "No don't worry, you should be fine."

The rest of the morning Andy tries to put a puzzle together. Peeta holds me in his arms on the couch while we watch more of Andy's cartoons. All of the sudden, the door crashes open and Prim comes through. Her hair is all over the place, she is wearing only one shoe, and her shirt is on backwards. She smiles at us then runs upstairs. I hear the door to her room shut. Peeta and I exchange looks.

"Uh, Andy, you wanna finish your puzzle and watch cartoons while we talk to Auntie Prim?" Peeta gulps.

"Okay daddy."

I go to shut the blinds and lock the door. Then Peeta and I go up to Prim's room. I knock on the door and open it. "Get out! I'm changing!" Prim squeals.

"Sorry, sorry!" I shut the door. "You didn't see anything, did you Peeta?"

"You're the only woman I've seen naked." He pecks my lips. "But now at least I'm not the only one Prim has seen." He laughs. I slap him upside the head.

Then the door opens. "What do you want?" Prim asks.

"Prim, I think Peeta and I are smart enough to know what happened judging by your appearance."

"Ugh! Okay, come in." She lets us in and she sits on the bed.

**haha! they finally did it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, (pretty please with a cherry and eggs with chocolate on top? ha)**


	17. Chapter 17

** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**I had to help my sister move…that's why there haven't been any updates…**

****Rue's Lullaby is property of Susan Collins, not me. I am just using it in my story for entertainment purposes. Thank you and that is all.**

**Chapter 17 – Peeta's POV**

Prim sits on the bed while Katniss and I stand on either side of her. "I see you brushed your hair." Katniss says. I can tell she's trying not to laugh and make fun of Prim.

"I did, thank you for noticing."

I cross my arms. "Prim, did you have fun last night?" I grin a little, but press my lips together so she doesn't see.

"Yeah, Rory and I played Monopoly. He let me win though."

"I see," Katniss begins. "What else did you do?"

"Ugh! Katniss you know what happened, why are you acting like you don't know?"

"Because I want to hear it from you."

I step back a little. This is a sister to sister conversation. "Fine. Rory and I played Monopoly, his mother wasn't there, so we did it again."

"Wait! What?" Katniss has shock on her face. Prim covers her mouth and starts sobbing.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"You have done this before? W-when?" Katniss asks.

"When you said that you were pregnant. I got upset and he and I agreed on not doing it that night, but when we went back to his house, I don't know! It just happened."

Katniss clenched her jaw. I try to calm her down. "We didn't even know each other for a week when we first did it. Prim and Rory have known each other for the majority of their lives. They were together for what, three years before this?" I have her in my arms now. Then her muscles relax.

"Okay. Just one thing Prim." I say as I hold Katniss in my arms.

"Before you ask, yes he did use a condom.

"Good. Now just-" I don't know what to say.

"Peeta, it's okay. You don't have to say anything. I get it."

"Okay. We're going back downstairs to Andy now." We leave Prim's room and return downstairs.

Sometimes Katniss sends me off to go grocery shopping or to get more baby stuff for what's-his-name. When I come home, she always has a different emotion. One day she was crying her eyes out. Another she was begging for sex (which I kindly delivered on). Then the next she's mad at me for no reason.

Today in particular is the strangest of all.

I walk through the door and Katniss greets me with a wet kiss on the lips. She shoves her body onto me and I almost drop the grocery bags I'm carrying. Katniss pulls back. "Peeta, I want to marry you."

Okay, that's a new one. "I have told you before; we'll get married after we settle down with _Bryce_."

"I can't wait another week for _Oliver_ to come out!" I carry the bags into the kitchen and start putting things away. I see a little shadow hiding behind a wall.

"Andy, come out. We can see you." I say. She pops out. "Do you need something?"

"Yes. Auntie Prim said I need to tell you something."

Katniss puts her hand on her belly and walks up to Andy. "What would that be, darling?"

"She said that you need to stop fighting about his name." She puts her finger on Katniss's belly.

"Well, mommy has a different idea than I do." I tell her.

"Auntie Prim said something about a middle name." She pauses and looks a little upset. "Does the new baby only get one? Do I get one too?"

I put down a can and pick Andy up in my arms. "You already have one, Andy."

"What is it?"

"Well, you're full name is Andrea May Mellark."

"Yay!" I look at the clock on the microwave. It's almost nine thirty.

"Andy, you need to go to bed."

"Can both of you come with me?"

"Sure." Katniss smiles and leads Andy upstairs.

When we get into Andy's room, we tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. "Wait!" We stop. "Can you sing me the song?"

Katniss and I exchange looks. We sit at the end of Andy's bed. Katniss takes a breath, as do I, and we begin. Although we are both good singers, she is way better than I could ever be.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

By the end of the last line, she's asleep. Katniss and I go back downstairs and put away groceries. "Babe, I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be in bed in like ten minutes."

"Okay. Hurry though!" Katniss whispers loudly.

After my shower, I climb into bed with Katniss. She is knocked out cold, so I wrap an arm around her and kiss her cheek, then her belly. I fall asleep with my head resting near her.

Katniss jolts awake, breathing deeply. "Katniss?" I'm still half asleep.

"Peeta, baby wants out."

** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**


	18. Chapter 18

**I had no idea where I was going with this story after the first couple chapters. I am sad to say that I will end it…but…I have two great ideas for two new stories! How 'bout that, eh?**

**Thank you to everyone who read the first and second story. Especially those who reviewed, added to alerts, favorites, etc. I love you all and hope to see you later on in my stories!**

**Epilogue – Peeta's POV**

**seven and a half years later**

"Andy! Get down here or we'll all be late!" Katniss calls up the stairs. In the past couple years she has gotten better at her angry voice. "Andy!" She begins to walk up the stairs when Andy comes running down past Katniss.

"I'm ready now." She runs to the kitchen and takes a croissant that I made. She stuffs it into her mouth and chews vigorously.

"Oliver Bryce Mellark!" Katniss yells. She won being able to name our son, who this year is starting second grade. Andy is going into fifth. "Oli-oh there you are!"

Katniss walks in with Oliver. "Hey. Don't make mommy mad, she's no fun when she's mad." I say to my son.

Katniss comes over to me. "I love you too."

I gently kiss her cheek. "Kids, get into the car! We're going to be late!" I push them towards the door.

.

.

When I get home, Katniss is waiting for me on the couch inside. "Peeta! Come here!" She grabs my hand and sits me down next to her. Then she puts my hand on her enlarged belly. "You can feel it kicking now!" She presses my fingers in and I feel a kick on my hand.

I look at our third child, who just happens to be three months away from coming into this world.

So, after Oliver was born and we settled down, Katniss and I FINALLY decided to get married. Things got a little crazy on the wedding night, but I had protection.

Katniss decided we (she) wanted one more kid when Gale and Johanna came over for Thanksgiving and announced that Johanna was pregnant. They got married right after they found out about the baby.

Prim and Rory had gone off to college together in Nine. They came back four years later and showed off the diamond ring Rory had used to propose.

As Katniss and I sit on the couch playing with our baby in Katniss's belly, memories of high school and Christmas dinner and Haymitch's house flood our minds. That's where it all started.

We have been to hell and back, but the best part is that we're back.

**The end.**

**I hate the ending…I just wanted so bad to be done with this story. I ran out of ideas and patience to get where this story was going. I realize I forgot a lot of people, but I'm sorry! I love you all and want to say thank you!**

**again, sorry for the disappointing ending!**

**love,**

**eekabeeka 3**


End file.
